Many surgical procedures require the use of multiple surgical tools. Some of the tools are somewhat simple, such as non-powered blades, scalpels and scrapers, while other tools, such as burrs and saws, are powered by various power sources, such as, for example, electrically or pneumatically. Use of such power tools requires a surgeon using the tool to turn the power to the tool on and off as necessary to activate and deactivate the tool during a surgical procedure. However, the surgeon's hands are often not available for such tasks. As a result, the power supply to many of these tools can be controlled with a pedal located on the floor underneath a table on which the patient is positioned. The pedal is designed to be operated by the surgeon's foot. Typically the surgeon depresses the pedal to supply power to the tool and releases the pedal to discontinue the supply of power to the tool. The pedals are typically not fixed in any particular location on the floor and are free to move around the floor. As such, the pedals move around within and out of reach, or at least easy reach, of the surgeon.
During any given surgical procedure a doctor may use a combination of several non-powered and powered tools. The non-powered tools are typically laid out on a table, tray, or the like and handed to the surgeon as needed by other personnel present in the operating room, such as a surgical assistant, a nurse, or the like. The use of several power tools, however, often results in a plurality of pedals strewn about the operating room floor underneath the operating table. During the course of the surgical procedure, as a result of repeated use and switching from pedal to pedal, the pedals often become tangled together or moved to a location underneath the table where the surgeon has difficulty finding the pedal without looking down at the floor or asking an assistant for help. Additionally, with the pedals being easily moved about the floor, when the surgeon does locate a pedal, it can be difficult for the surgeon to determine which pedal the surgeon's foot is touching. As such, it can be difficult to ascertain which tool will be powered when a given pedal is depressed, without also looking down.
It is also common during surgical procedures for the surgeon to alternate between working on various sides of the operating table. However, traditional surgical power tools that are operable by a foot pedal generally have only one pedal. Therefore, it is necessary to move the pedal from one side of the table to the other side of the table as required during the procedure. Where multiple surgical power tools are used in one procedure, moving the pedals back and forth from one side of the table to the other further contributes to the tangling of the pedals as well as the difficulty in locating and identifying the pedals by touch.
Thus, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.